


Surname matter(maybe not)

by Heartbeat_in_japanese



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Nobody beta-read it, Silly fic that I had the urge to write, The protagonist is Edelgard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 06:50:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20578277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartbeat_in_japanese/pseuds/Heartbeat_in_japanese
Summary: Ferdinand and Hubert are going to marry, but they both want to give to the other their respective surname.Edelgard can't deal with this anymore.(Set after the war. BE route)





	Surname matter(maybe not)

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, I hope mistakes won't make this fic unreadable.  
I hope you are going to enjoy it!

War ended, Edelgard knew that her work wasn’t going to be relaxing, but at least she hoped that the prime minister and Minister of the Imperial Household wouldn’t cause a ruckus-

“He should take MY surname! There is no way that von Aegir dynasty will disappear.” Blurted Ferdinand.

“Normally lady Edelgard I wouldn’t bother with such frivolous topics, but I hope that you could make reason the man next to me-“

Then Edelgard stopped listening; she should never have accepted the role of best man at their wedding.  
The argument was going on for weeks at this point, Edelgard dared to say months, but they never found a compromise about this stupid matter.

“Have you asked Linhardt for help? Maybe he has a –“

“Linhardt is in Faerghus at the moment and didn’t answer to any letter I sent him.”

“I told you it was a loss of time.” Hubert tsked.

The banter between the two went on and Edelgard both cursed and envied Linhardt; if she has been as clever as him, she would have traveled far from Enbarr in the instant the couple announced their wedding. 

“If you are so clever why didn’t you-“

“Stop! Now I have to work. Figure out how to solve the problem and then come to me, until then I don’t want to see you two unless the Empire has problems, clear?”

Both gulped and bowed. Silence filled the room.

“Now get out of here.”

They both left like two good soldiers following the order of the captain.

“I hate acting like a mother.” Edelgard said to himself.  
She sipped a bit of her bergamot tea, then she looked at the papers on her desk.  
.  
.  
.  
There was no way she could work right now, she was deconcentrated, THEY deconcentrated her. She hoped things were going to get better as soon as possible.

* * *

Today was the day of the wedding, a day blessed by the sun and a clear sky. Flowers adorned every surface of Garreg Mach and in the garden, all the invited, Hubert included, were waiting for Ferdinand to arrive.

“Have you solved the surname problem?” Edelgard whispered at Hubert.

“Yes, we have lady Edelgard.”

A sincere smile appeared on Edelgard’s face. The man standing in front of her wasn’t the usual Hubert, all stoic and sure of himself, but a bundle of sweat and anxiety scared that his bride may leave him on the altar.

“May I ask who helped you?” She went on.

“Caspar.”

“Ha.”

Edelgard didn’t have the time to process Hubert answer that trumpets started to play and a beautiful, even more than usual, Ferdinand started to walk towards them.  
Then Edelgard started to think.

_Caspar? They asked for help to C-Caspar?_

She was scared to find out what solution they took.

Edelgard was tense for the entire ceremony, waiting anxiously to hear the solution of the quarrel between the two lovebirds.

“Hubert von Aegir, Ferdinand von Vestra you can kiss each other.”

If a cardiograph was attached to her, the cardiogram would show a line; her heart stopped beating for a second.

_They just swapped surnames. They –** just** – swapped surnames. THEY JUST SWAPPED SURNAMES!_ In her mind she flipped an imaginary desk and destroyed it with a steel axe.

Edelgard’s face probably was the most hilarious thing for all the invited, eyes wide open and twisted mouth, but she had, she needed to explain to herself why they took such a stupid solution.

She asked to the people around her in despair to find a solution, but nobody was willing to listen to her.

But finally, after hours(when only a few minutes passed in the real world), she found someone willing to listen to her.

Byleth Eisner.

Edelgard told her the story about the surname matter from the start and Byleth just stood there, Edelgard wasn’t even sure that the blue-haired girl was listening to her.

“Why did they just swap surnames?? When they are going to adopt a child the problem will come back and I’m sure, I’M SURE, they’ll come back to me because that genius of Linhardt will be out of reach and totally untraceable. Why, **why** they opted for-”

Then Byleth pressed her index finger on her mouth, silencing her.

“Shhh, just enjoy this spectacle.”

Edelgard turned her head where Byleth was looking, and she had to admit that her ex-professor was right; seeing Hubert and Ferdinand so happy was a true wonder for the eyes.

The white-haired girl felt a sudden warmth in her chest, her heart to be precise.

A smile, a sincere, big and full of affection one appeared on her face, lilac eyes full of sweetness looked at the couple that right now was cutting the cake, both red faced and with smiles from an ear to the other.

Then Edelgard found the answer she had been searching for so long.

It was just a quarrel born from the stress of the wedding preparation, both of them never cared about which surname was going to “survive”. Caspar idea must have been like a placebo that their clouded minds accepted like the perfect solution for their problem.

With heart at peace Edelgard finally let the happiness filling the room take her too.


End file.
